You're My Christmas
by maeneqwin
Summary: Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau di malam natal yang dikiranya akan kacau dan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, Jaebum malah di datangi oleh seorang malaikat di meja kasir? Sepertinya, malam Natal Jaebum tidak seburuk yang dikira. 2jae. GOT7. Yaoi! Review? T.T


Jaebum menghela nafasnya. Lagi lagi menatap – atau mungkin, meratapi, Handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Kesal, tentu saja. Di malam natal seperti ini – yang seharusnya ia bisa berenang senang dengan keluarga atau teman, ia malah disuruh menjadi _penjaga meja kasir_ oleh orang tuanya. Memang seharunya ia senang, Restoran Keluarganya penuh disaat saat seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak suka kalau harus menghabiskan malam natalnya yang sangat berhaga terlewatkan begitu saja tanpa adanya sesuatu yang spesial. Jaebum merutuki adiknya yang bisa bisanya melarikan diri – jalan dengan pacarnya, dan jadilah, Jaebum yang jadi korban. Sial memang nasibnya.

Jaebum memperhatikan para pelayan yang sibuk – sangat sibuk bahkan, melayani para pelanggan. Bahkan saking ramainya, Orang tuanya juga ikut melayani pelanggan. Ia berharap Mark, Yugyeom, atau Jackson yang menyebalkan sekalipun menelponnya lalu datang dan '_mengeluarkannya'_ dari tempat ini dan mengajaknya pergi. Sayangnya, handphonenya sama sekali tidak menunjukan reaksi mendapat panggilan telpon atau sms sekalipun. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan natal mereka masing masing. Jaebum mendengus pelan setelah menyadari hal miris tersebut. Ia _menelungkupkan _kepalanya di atas lengannya.

"Ekhm."Jaebum tidak mengangkat kepalanya, atau sekedar melihat orang yang berdeham – mungkin saja pelanggan yang ingin membayar."Hng?"Hanya itu balasan Jaebum."Aku mau bayar. Bisa, kan?"Baru setelah mendengar balasan dari _si Pelanggan_, Jaebum mengangkat kepalanya.

Laki laki yang mungkin lebih pendek dan lebih muda dari Jaebum dengan _hoodie_ abu-abu yang nyaris menutupi seluruh kepalanya – kecuali bagian wajah dan sedikit bagian rambut blondenya, dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang berhasil membuat Jaebum membeku hanya karena menatap dan ditatap _si Pelanggan_.

"Eung.. Aku–"Sebelum _si Pelanggan_ bicara lebih panjang lagi, Jaebum tanpa basa basi, langsung berdiri mengambil plastik putih dari tangan _si Pelanggan_, memeriksa apa saja yang dibungkusnya."A–ah, Ini saja?"Tanya Jaebum. _Si Pelanggan_ mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum. Lagi lagi, ia membuat Jaebum menatapnya terpesona. Jaebum bertanya tanya pada tuhan dan dirinya sendiri, _Mahluk macam apa yang ada di depannya ini. Serius! Jaebum tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa lagi selalin, Wow._

"ehm.. ini _xxx won._"

_Si Pelanggan_ menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Jaebum. Jaebum menerima uangnya, _dan sialnya_, tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan halus _si Pelanggan. _Dan yang lebih parah, Jaebum malah terdiam, tidak menyingkirkan tangannya dari tangan _si Pelanggan_.

"Eung.. Uanganya pas, kan?"

"Ah, Iya. Mianhae."

Rasanya, malam Natal Jaebum tidak seburuk yang dikira.

_Next Day, Dec 25, Church_

Jaebum memejamkan matanya. Menautkan tangannya satu sama lain, berdoa. Mengucapkan harapan dan semua yang diinginkannya dalam hati. Berharap akan didengar dan dikabulkan.

"_…__dan semoga aku bertemu dengan _malaikat pirang_ itu lagi, amin."_

_Malaikat Pirang_. Sebutan yang jujur saja, Aneh, bahkan bagi Jaebum yang menciptakan sebutan aneh itu. Semalam, setelah kepergian _Malaikat Pirang _itu, Jaebum terus menerus memikirkannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tidak bertanya siapa namanya atau meminta nomor telponnya. Tapi, walau hal hal seperti itu terbesit di otaknya sekalipun, ia tidak akan berani bertanya langsung padanya. Jaebum mencibir – pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia terlalu pengecut dan bodoh. Ia berjanji akan terjun dari tebing jika ia tidak bertanya pada _malaikat pirang _itu kalau saja, ia bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Hai,"

"_Malaikat Pirang!"_Jaebum menepak dahinya. Dengan bodohnya ia mengatakan panggilan memalukan itu didepannya.

"Apa?"Beruntung. _Malaikat Pirang _tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas."T-tidak, lupakan, oke? Hehe, Tidak ku sangka, ternyata kau ingat pada ku."Ucap Jaebum, ia menunduk, tidak menatap mata _Malaikat Pirang _secara langsung. ia mengusap tengkuknya.

"Hanya kebetulan ingat, kok."Balasnya. Jaebum memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung _malaikat_ didepannya. _Ugh, entah sudah seperti apa tampangnya sekarang._

"Selamat Natal,"Jaebum yang membeku –terlalu terpesona pada orang didepannya– gelagapan."E–eh, Iya. Kau juga. Selamat Natal."

_Ia berjanji akan terjun dari tebing jika ia tidak bertanya pada malaikat pirang itu kalau saja, ia bertemu dengannya lagi._

"Ngomong ngomong, Aku belum tau nama mu."Jantungnya berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat saat kata kata itu meluncur begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku Choi Youngjae."

Jaebum tersenyum sumringah mendengar nama _si malaikat pirang._

"_Jadi, bagaimana natal mu? Berdiri di depan meja kasir? Atau menghitung uang kembalian?"_Suara Tawa Jinyoung terdengar menyebalkan. Tapi ejekkan Jinyoung sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh Jaebum. Hatinya terlalu berbunga bunga semenjak bertemu dengan _malaikat pirang _ yang sekarang ia tau, Namanya, Choi Youngjae. Dan coba tebak? Ia berhasil mendapat nomor telponnya! Dan satu hal lagi. Setelah cukup lama saling bertukar pesan dengan Youngjae, ia tau berapa umurnya, dimana dia tinggal, dan dimana dia sekolah. Jaebum hanya bisa tersenyum geli mengingat pesannya pada Youngjae kemarin malam.

_To : Youngjae 3 _

_Yah, sudah larut. Sana tidur +_+ Jangan telat bangun pagi. Atau ku yang akan datang kerumah mu. Good Night. Merry Christmas3_

Jaebum lagi lagi tersenyum saat mengingat pesan balasan dari Youngjae.

_From : Youngjae 3_

_Aku ini anak rajin, hyung Tenang saja, aku tidak akan telat bangun . God night, too. Merry Christmas, hyungie3_

Jaebum kali ini tertawa. Membuat Jinyoung diseberang sana terheran heran."_Ya! Kau sudah gila, Lim Jaebum?"_

"Tidak. Hanya tertawa. Dugaan mu salah. Natal ku sangat sangat menyenangkan. _My Best Christmas Ever._ Kau tau? Aku didatangi _malaikat_."Tidak peduli reaksi Jinyoung. Jaebum hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia benar benar didatangi seorang _malaikat_ di restoran keluarganya, di meja kasir.

_Jaebum berjanji akan segera membuat _malaikat_ itu menjadi miliknya._ _Secepatnya. Atau ia akan terjun dari tebing. Ia yakin, dengan janjinya kali ini._

-FIN-

_Notes :_

_Menelungkupkan : _Yang kepalanya ditaro di atas lengan gitu deh. Gue ga tau kata kata bakunya tuh apa ya jadi gitu deh-_- yang tau kasih tau ya.

_xxx won_ : ini maksudnya dikosongin gitu ya bukan angka romawi lol

2jae lagi. Uhuhuhu lagi gemes sama mereka T.T Udah liat message nya JB ke youngjae di fancafe? Sumpah ya, Lim Jaebum you're so cheesy. Maaf ya kalian yang nunggu ff jikook, ilsik atau yang lain. Belum ada inspirasi nih buat tentang mereka ohok. Yaudahlah saatnya kita berpisah. Bye~ Merry Christmas bagi yang merayakan luv3

Btw ini link eng trans suratnya jb ke yj di fancafe /3tjVzPrUPn


End file.
